Uzumaki was always awesome
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Himiko bertemu hantu! siapakah hantu itu? Bad Sum! -w-)/ Chapter dua sudah di edit! Chapter tiga juga sudah keluar nih!
1. Chapter 1: Sheer determination!

**Uzumaki was always awesome!**

**Author**: I am the great Red-Hot Habanero, Namikaze Kushina09, KudouShinichiRan04, Tonegawa Rie23, and Uzumaki Kasa25

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe Naruto, but I do owe Hyuuga Himiko!

**Genre**: Fic, adv, and family

**Rated**: K+ and T

**Pairing**: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto Hyuuga Himiko

**Warning**: Kushina ghost! There was three living Uzumaki in Konohagakure without Sarutobi Hiruzen knowing!

**Summary**: Himiko adalah sepupu pertama dari keluarga Souke Hyuuga, keponakan dari Hyuuga Hitomi, ibu dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Nenek dan ibu-nya Himiko adalah seorang Uzumaki. Seperti Shodaime Hokage yang menikahi Uzumaki Mito untuk sesuatu yang _**politic**_, Hyuuga juga sering menikah dengan seorang Uzumaki, dengan perjanjian kalau ada anak dari pernikahan itu dan memiliki Byakugan, maka anak itu adalah milik klan Hyuuga.

**Appearance**: Himiko has long red hair that reaches lower back. She inherited this color of hair from her grandmother, Uzumaki Kairi. Big dark navy blue eyes that held no pupil like the rest of the Hyuuga clan, but the colour was off, like a regular person, but she can activate her Byakugan. She has fair complexion. She likes to wear tan, purple, green leaf, brown, bright grey and dark teal colored cloth. Himiko name means 'sun princesses'.

**Ready? Set, and go, '**_ttebane!_

**"The fire's shadow illuminates the village" (****火の影は里を照らす****, **_**Hi no kage wa sato o terasu**_**)**

Minato's favorite phrase, he told all his students and his former-old mentor, Jiraiya the super pervert

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Sheer determination, she will never break!**

**Tuesday, 25 December 1993**

"Dengan ini, kau akan pergi selamanya dari pandangan klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Himiko!"

_**Aku kalah dari peperangan ini. Aku dikalahkan oleh Hinata-san di pertarungan kali ini. Aku kabur, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ko yang memanggilku. Aku berlari dan berlari. Tidak mempedulikan arah yang kutuju. Toh, aku tidak peduli tentang arah kalau hatiku sedang kacau seperti ini**_,Batin Himiko.

**Brukkk! **

"Uh...!" Himiko sepertinya menabrak seseorang. "Ma-maaf!" Dan Himiko pun mencoba untuk pergi dari orang yang tidak sengaja Himiko tabrak. Tapi ada yang memberhentikan Himiko dengan cara menarik rambut Himiko yang panjang. Himiko pun mengerang kesakitan.

"Hei, matanya agak sama dengan anak bernama Hyuuga Neji itu! Jangan-jangan anak ini adalah sepupunya?" Kata anak yang ditabrak Himiko. Dia juga yang menarik rambut Himiko.

Temannya mengiyakan, "Iya, benar! Walau warnanya berbeda! Hei! Rambutnya juga aneh! Warnanya merah, seperti tomat!" Kata anak itu. "Wajahnya pun bulat, apa dia benar-benar Hyuuga? Mana ada Tomat Hyuuga!" Sindirnya, diiringi oleh anak yang pertama.

Himiko terdiam. Ia jadi teringat kalau semua orang yang ada di klan Hyuuga sering mencemooh-nya karena ia sama sekali tidak mirip seorang Hyuuga. Hanya bentuk matanya dan matanya yang tanpa pupil itu yang sama seperti seorang Hyuuga. Himiko benci sama penampilannya yang mencolok sekaligus aneh ini.

"Lepaskan peganganmu!" Teriak Himiko. Tapi bukannya dilepas, malah tambah erat saja. "Lepas atau aku akan melawan!" Ancam Himiko. _**Aku tidak main-main. Emosiku sekarang lagi tidak stabil. Aku bisa saja meledak kapanpun. **_

"Heh! Walau kau itu Hyuuga, kami itu sudah ada di akademi! Kami bisa menghajarmu sampai babak belur, seperti ini!" Anak kedua itu mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Himiko yang tidak bisa menghindar karena rambutnya sedang dipegang secara erat oleh anak pertama. Karena tidak ada waktu lagi, Himiko pun menendangkan kakinya ke belakang dan mengenai perut anak pertama yang langsung saja melepas pegangannya dan merintih kesakitan ditanah. Dengan ini, Himiko pun bisa menghindar tinju anak kedua yang lumayan lamban itu, walau hampir kena.

"Sialan!" Anak kedua itu mengumpat, dan menemani temannya yang sedang merintih kesakitan di tanah. Karena Himiko yang sedang emosian sekarang, dengan air mata yang tumpah karena dia teringat lagi akan rambut dan matanya yang aneh, dia pun dengan cepat menuju kearah anak kedua dan menjatuhkan anak itu ketanah. Anak yang pertama yang semula ada ditanah karena kesakitan pun mulai bangkit dan melarikan diri.

"Waaaa! Akai chishio no habanero, da!" Teriak anak pertama itu, tapi Himiko tidak peduli. Himiko terus memukulkan tinjunya ke muka anak yang kedua itu sampai dia mulai capek dan berdiri lagi. Anak yang kedua itu terdiam di tanah dan bangkit.

"O-orang luar!" Himiko kaget. "Orang luar sepertimu tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja di desa ini! Kau bukan warga desa ini!" Serunya, sebelum ia lari dari tempat itu. Himiko berdiri disitu dengan ekspresi sedih. Ketika ia mendengar suara daun yang digesekkan di atas pohon sebelah kanannya, ia mendongak dan mendapati bocah laki-laki seumurannya dengan rambut kuning dan bermata biru. Anak itu sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh, tidak bisa di deskripsikan.

"Siapa kau! Apa kau juga menganggapku orang luar dan mau menyakitiku juga?" Seru Himiko, dengan kedua tangan dikepalkan.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau juga memikirkan itu, kan!" Dengan itu habis sudah pertahanan Himiko. Himiko pun berlari sekuatnya kearah dimana bunga Sakura pada berterbangan dari pohonnya— musim gugur. Himiko pun mendapatkan pandangan jelas patung para 4 Hokage yang pernah memerintahkan Konohagakure, desa yang ditempatinya ini. Dengan wajah yang masih merah karena habis menangis, Himiko pun menatap monument patung itu dengan determinasi yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak mau jadi orang luar...apa ada Hokage yang dianggap orang luar? Tidak ada! Kalau begitu...aku akan menjadi Hokage untuk diakui kalau aku ini bukan orang luar! Aku akan menjadi Hokage wanita pertama! Ingat janjiku ini...Yondaime, Namikaze Minato!" Seru Himiko dengan tinju di udara. Cengiran besar di wajahnya menandakan kalau ia tidak akan menyerah walau sesulit apapun hidup itu.

Memang hebat, Himiko itu, ya. Dia tidak hancur hanya karena kejadiannya pada hari ini. Tapi dia selalu mencoba untuk maju kedepan, bukan terus terpuruk dibelakang, sebagaimana beberapa orang sering lakukan.

TSUZUKU!

Ps: I think I do well in this story! Hehe...

**Chapter 2: Found the abandoned compound of the Uzumaki clan compound! Ghost Kushina**

Himiko sedang berjalan lurus dari tempatnya sekarang. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang dirasakan oleh Himiko untuk pergi kesana. Setelah beberapa lama, Himiko mendapati rumah besar yang terbuat dari kayu di seberang jurang dengan lambang pusaran tertempel didepan rumah itu. Himiko hanya tinggal menaiki jembatan dari tempatnya sekarang untuk menuju rumah tersebut.

"Wow, besar sekali," Himiko berdecak kagum sesampai ia didepan rumah itu. Makin terlihat besar saja rumah itu. Kelihatannya rumah itu tidak ada yang menempati, karena di bagian kanan rumah ada yang sudah rusak, dan bagian depan rumah tersebut berdebu. Himiko jadi teringat kalau dia itu secara illegal di usir dari klan Hyuuga, dan ia tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk hidup. Karena sepertinya rumah ini tidak ada pemilik dan penghuninya, Himiko pun memasuki rumag tersebut. Yang mengangetkan Himiko ketika ia menyentuh pintu rumah tersebut untuk digesernya, adalah Fuuinjutsu yang tiba-tiba muncul digagang itu dengan tulisan Hiragana "**Uzumaki Ichizoku**".

"Uzumaki...Ichizoku? Aku tidak pernah dengar. Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk karena aku bukan dari klan Uzumaki, ya," Gumam Himiko, sambil menaruh tangannya di segel itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada duri atau apa dari segel itu yang membuat Himiko mengerang kesakitan karena luka di jempolnya itu. Darah pun menetes dari lukanya, menuju ke segel itu. Seketika, segel itu bercahaya dan pintu itu otomatis terbuka.

"K-kok? Aku kan dari klan Hyuuga...," Ucap Himiko, dengan ekspresi yang masih syok seakan tidak percaya apa yang terjadi di depan matanya ini. Walau heran, Himiko akhirnya masuk ke rumah aneh itu. Dan ia disambut oleh poster besar yang digantung di atap rumah. Poster itu terdapat foto berisi orang-orang dengan rambut merah— seperti dirinya. Himiko ragu-ragu berjalan ke belakang rumah.

Kalau Himiko menduga ia akan disambut oleh lapangan kecil yang tidak terpakai, dugaannya adalah salah. Yang ia dapati adalah kreasi klan Uzumaki sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu, oleh orang yang bernama Uzumaki Mito. Himiko tahu ini karena ia mendapati tulisan '**This training ground made and protected by Uzumaki Mito; may her death will still keep this training ground fine and well**'. Himiko merinding karena tulisan ini tertuju kepada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah mati, ketika ia melihat translate-an Jepangnya di sebelah tulisan tersebut.

Himiko pun tertarik ketika melihat ada sebuah lemari di sebelah pintu yang sedang ia buka tadi. Ketika ia membukanya, banyak sekali buku, gulungan, dan foto yang ada di lemari besar itu. Himiko, dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh tulisan 'Uzumaki Kushina' di bagian lemari yang bertuliskan '**Soul revived**'. Himiko yang tidak mengerti bahasa inggris hanya menatap tulisan yang tidak sengaja kena darahnya itu dengan air muka heran.

"Apa ini? S-o-u-l r-e-v-i-v-e-d," Eja Himiko dalam romaji inggris*. Seketika tanah yang dipijak Himiko mulai bergetar hebat, membuat Himiko jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Sebenarnya Himiko ketakutan karena hal yang aneh ini, tapi ia tetap menggunakan ekspresi yang menandakan ia tidak takut apapun pada apa yang akan terjadi.

Setelah beberapa detik, getaran dari tanah yang dipijak ole Himiko pun berhenti.

"**Another Uzumaki? Hooray! I win this time, '**_dattebane_**! Felt that, Minato!**" Ketika Himiko mendengar suara yang berkata dengan bahasa yang asing di telinga Himiko, refleks Himiko pun berbalik kearah suara berasal. Dan ia mendapati wanita dengan baju ala ibu-ibu hamil dengan dalaman putih, dan luarnya hijau. Wanita ini berambut merah seperti Himiko dengan warna mata yang menurutnya indah— _**dark blue**_ yang mirip violet jika ada penerangan. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah...orang ini tembus pandang.

"S-siapa kau, '_**dattekki**_?" Ucap Himiko, mencoba untuk TIDAK takut. Lumayan berhasil, tapi kakinya tetap saja bergetar karena ketakutan. Dan verbal tic-nya Himiko pun keluar, menandakan kalau Himiko itu lagi _**nervous, flustered**_ atau _**excited**_. Tapi kali ini adalah _**nervous**_.

"Uzumaki Kushina," Wanita hantu bernama Kushina itu memberikan senyuman yang bagi Himiko adalah yang terhangat dan terindah di sepanjang hidupnya. Himiko pun memberikan senyumannya, walau pun tipis dan mungkin tidak terlihat.

"Kushina...-san?" Himiko dengan berani (hanya tampangnya, tapi dalamnya ingin nangis) menatap Kushina. "Rumah ini...apa boleh aku tinggal disini? Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadi aku terpaksa untuk mencari rumah...dan berusaha sendiri. Tapi kumohon...jangan kutuk aku! Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebusnya, tapi jangan kutuk aku!" Serunya, gelagapan. Kushina melongo, tapi dengan cepat ia menaruh tangannya— yang tembus pandang— ke perutnya, berusaha untuk menahan tawa yang akan keluar...

"...AHAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali, '_**dattebane**_!" Gelak tawa Kushina menggelegar sampai ke seluruh training ground. "Aku bukan hantu! Aku hanya...arwah yang dibangkitkan...?" Ucap Kushina, tapi dengan nada yang tidak yakin akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Arwah yang dibangkitkan?" Himiko terdiam sejenak, lalu ia membelalak. "Oh, ya, Kushina-san! Apa artinya 'S-o-u-l r-e-v-i-v-e-d' yang ada di lemari itu?" Himiko menunjuk sebuah lemari besar yang masih saja terbuka dari tadi. "Aku tidak sengaja mengusapkan darahku disitu, di bagian 'Uzumaki Kushina'!" Jelas Himiko, panjang lebar.

Kushina menatap Himiko dengan heran sebelum mangut-mangut.

"Hem...**Soul revived**...kebangkitan arwah...oh!" Seru Kushina, akhirnya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. "Ini adalah jurus Fuuinjutsu yang memanggil arwah, bukan membangkitkan nyawa seperti jurus Nidaime Hokage! Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak menduga kalau jurus ini benar-benar ada...," Kushina melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan ekspresi serius diwajahnya.

"Wow...klan Uzumaki bisa membuat jurus seperti ini, '_**ttekki**_!?" Himiko menatap lemari besar itu dengan takjub. _**Hebat tapi aneh. Juga mengerikan...**_ Batin Himiko, masih takjub.

"Namamu siapa?" Kushina akhirnya bertanya pertanyaannya yang ingin sekali ditanyakannya dari tadi (banyak tanya-tanyanya!).

"Hyuuga Himiko...tapi sekarang aku hanya Himiko saja," Jawab Himiko, mencoba untuk tetap tenang, yang lumayan berhasil, walau mukanya masih tersirat kesedihannya didalamnya, yang Kushina berhasil melihatnya.

"Beritahukan tentang dirimu, Himiko," Kushina pun duduk di lantai kayu tersebut dengan signal yang menyuruh Himiko juga duduk, tapi Himiko masih agak tidak percaya sama 'arwah Kushina'. "Jangan takut. Arwah itu tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang hidup, lho," Goda Kushina dengan cengiran yang cukup besar. Entah kenapa cengiran itu membuat Himiko merasa tenang dan ia pun ikut duduk di lantai kayu itu bersama Kushina.

Setelah beberapa menit, cerita Himiko tentang hidupnya berakhir. Cerita tentang kedua orangtuanya yang meninggal dalam misi pada waktu Himiko berumur 4 tahun, pada waktu ulang tahun ke 3-nya Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai dari situ kehidupannya mulai sulit karena yang biasa melindungi Himiko adalah orangtuanya dan pamannya, Hyuuga Hizashi. Kenapa Himiko perlu perlindungan? Ia butuh itu karena ia memiliki fisik yang lain dari para Hyuuga pada umumnya. Ia lebih mirip neneknya yang bernama Kairi, yang Kushina tahu bahwa salah satu dari anggota klan Uzumaki, karena Kushina pernah bertemu dengan Kairi pada waktu Kushina masih kecil. Sesuai dengan perjanjian klan Hyuuga dan klan Uzumaki, bagi yang fisiknya mirip dengan salah satu klan tersebut harus mengembalikan anak tersebut ke klan yang bersangkutan. Himiko harusnya pergi ke Uzushiogakure untuk tinggal bersama klan Uzumaki, tapi klan Uzumaki sudah tidak ada. Jadinya Sandaime Hokage memutuskan kalau Himiko adalah pengecualian dari perjanjian diantara dua klan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Himiko," Tiba-tiba Kushina memeluk Himiko, yang mengagetkan keduanya karena Kushina tidak menembus tubuh Himiko. "Aku adalah istri dari Yondaime Hokage, harusnya aku memberitahu Minato untuk mengubah sistem klan Hyuuga...," Ucap Kushina, dengan beberapa bulir air mata menetes dari matanya yang terlihat transparan. "Kau adalah Uzumaki...sama sepertiku..."

"Ku-kushina-san...," Himiko tercengang. Tapi ia segera sadar dari pikirannya dan bilang. "Tidak apa kok. Aku 'kan dari klan Uzumaki dan klan Hyuuga...aku kuat, kok! Terimakasih, Kushina-san," Himiko pun membalas pelukan antara arwah-manusia ini.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau malam akan segera datang, tapi bagi mereka sekarang adalah pagi hari yang cerah...yang menerangi hidup mereka.

Ps: Yes! I completed my second chapter! Awesome, right?

**Chapter 3: Captured! Naruto and Himiko! Wait...Naruto!? What's going on here!?**

Sudah sekiranya 3 tahun sejak saat itu, dan kini Himiko sudah 10 tahun dan sudah lulus dari akademi. Sejak saat itu pula Himiko mulai melihat bahwa dirinya juga mempunyai bakat, tidak seperti apa yang para Hyuuga katakan. Himiko mempunyai bakat di Ninjutsu, Boujutsu dan Taijutsu.

Kushina, walau ia adalah arwah, ia tetap bisa tinggal di rumah Uzumaki tersebut dengan cara terus dekat dengan Himiko. Himiko dan Kushina juga mempelajari bahwa yang bisa melihat Kushina hanya Himiko saja. Waktu Himiko ke akademi, Kushina tidak bisa ikut karena di akademi ada deteksi chakra, dan arwah itu masih punya chakra, jadinya Kushina hanya bisa menunggu kepulangan Himiko di rumah Uzumaki ketika Himiko pergi ke akademi untuk menjadi Kunoichi. Walau begitu, mereka makin dekat 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Himiko yang sekarang sudah tambah kuat, fisiknya maupun mentalnya. Semua itu berkat Kushina yang menjadi guru sekaligus 'ibu angkat'nya Himiko. Yah, ibu kandung Himiko 'kan meninggal ketika Himiko masih berumur 4 tahun, jadi wajar kalau Himiko itu kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kita balik ke topik dimana Himiko sudah lulus dari akademi, ya?

Himiko memang lulus dengan nilai yang pas-pasan, alias dia menjadi 'the death last' pada tahun kelulusannya ini, tentu saja dia sengaja untuk menjadi 'death last'. Himiko sih tidak peduli walau nilainya yang terendah. Orang ujiannya juga cuma tes teori dan tes praktik. Yang Himiko tidak bisa adalah Bunshin no jutsu, karena chakranya yang sebagai seorang Uzumaki, terlalu banyak dan kontrol terhadap chakranya saja Himiko hanya baru bisa mengontrol setengah chakranya, yang aslinya tidak punya kontrol tiga tahun yang lalu. Makanya ia tidak bisa Juuken, jenis Taijutsu yang harus dipelajarinya ketika Himiko masih bersama dengan para Hyuuga. Bertarung pun ia harus memakai Juuken, makanya ia kalah sama Hinata, walau si Hinata itu masuk dalam kategori lemah pada waktu itu. Buktinya? Si Hinata bisa dikalahkan oleh adiknya yang 5 tahun lebih muda dari Hinata itu sendiri.

Karena masalah chakra kontrol yang sering dialami seorang Uzumaki kecuali beberapa Uzumaki seperti Uzumaki Mito, Kushina yang dulunya juga mengalami hal sama terus menyuruh Himiko untuk terus berlatih chakra kontrol sekiranya ¾ dari chakranya untuk bisa menggunakan Fuuinjutsu dan Iryo Ninjutsu. Setidaknya setiap seorang Uzumaki harus bisa Fuuinjutsu dan Iryo Ninjutsu, karena kedua cabang jurus tersebut ditemukan oleh klan Uzumaki itu sendiri, dengan bantuan klan Senju sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu. Dan setiap Uzumaki itu punya chakra yang unik pada masing-masing anggotanya, seperti Mito yang mempunyai chakra yang bisa menekan chakra Kyuubi yang ada ditubuhnya, serta Kushina yang mempunyai chakra yang bisa menahan Kyuubi selama chakranya ada didalam tubuhnya. Tapi Himiko dan Kushina masih belum menemukan sifat chakra apa yang dimiliki oleh Himiko.

_**1 year later...**_

"Tadaima!" Himiko memasuki rumah Uzumaki. "Hallo? Apa ada yang dengar?" Himiko yang biasanya disambut oleh Kushina merasa aneh karena tidak merasakan apapun tentang Kushina, bahkan chakra Kushina pun tidak dirasakannya. Himiko adalah tipe sensor, sebagaimana Kushina ketahui 3 bulan yang lalu ketika dalam latihan mereka. Kushina juga sangat senang akan hal ini, karena Namikaze Minato, suaminya, juga tipe sensor yang hampir setara dengan Senju Tobirama itu sendiri.

"Mmmmmhhh!" Himiko berusaha meronta ketika tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Setelah sekuat tenaga meronta, ia pun jatuh terkulai karena kecapaian akan segel yang ditempel di tubuh Himiko oleh seseorang yang membekap mulut Himiko.

Kushina yang sebenarnya sedang membuat masakan di dapur, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Si Kushina ini baru tahu kalau dirinya masih bisa memasak walau wujudnya adalah arwah, tapi malang, ketika ia mengetahui hal ini, ia menjadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Himiko saat ini. Tapi ketika segel yang menyegel chakra ditempel di tubuh Himiko, Kushina merasakan keganjalan. Karena selama ini Kushina bisa hidup walau sebagai wujud arwah, menggunakan sedikit chakra dari Himiko untuk bisa bertahan di dunia yang sudah jelas 180 derajat lain dari dunia arwah.

Nah, tepat ketika chakra Himiko disegel, Kushina pun tidak bisa lagi menyentuh apapun, karena wujudnya sekarang mulai menghilang. Pikirannya kacau, karena pasti ia akan kembali ke bagian lemari yang bertuliskan 'soul revived'. Dan juga ia panik karena kalau ia menghilang, berarti terjadi sesuatu terhadap Himiko, dan Kushina tidak bisa apa-apa soal itu. Kushina merasa tidak berguna.

Setelah sekiranya 1 menit, Kushina pun akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari rumah Klan Uzumaki yang satu-satunya ada di Konoha tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Apa, Naruto? Bukannya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidur? Mau apa?" Kakashi merespon hanya dengan ucapan, matanya sama sekali tidak meninggalkan buku 'Icha-icha violence' buatan Jiraiya.

"Aku minta izin untuk jalan-jalan ke hutan..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kakashi.

"Jalan-jalan? Ngapain tengah malam jalan-jalan?"

"Aku tidak tahu...tapi rasanya aku ingin lihat hutan yang mengelilingi Konoha ini. Tidak apa, kan, Kakashi-sensei? _**Please**_!" Ujar Naruto dengan muka dan nada yang meminta (puppy dog no jutsu!), membuat Kakashi melirik sedikit ke Naruto.

"Hmmm...kalau begitu, _**good luck for your forest trip**_." Kakashi sebenarnya agak heran sama perkataannya Naruto, tapi dia tahu kalau ia ingin menghentikan Naruto untuk jalan-jalan di hutan sendirian, pasti percuma. Anak itu terlalu keras kepala alias _**stubborn**_. Juga, dia juga tidak mau menemani habis buku Icha-icha itu lebih seru ketimbang lihat-lihat hutan di malam hari.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-sensei! Aku janji aku akan kembali pada jam 3!" Dengan itu, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi yang lagi ronda...

"Menurut Raikage-sama, kita ini beruntung. Uzumaki dan Hyuuga bercampur menjadi satu itu seperti Senju dan Uchiha saling berdamai satu sama lain dan saling menikah untuk perdamaian."

"Untung saja ayah kita menaruh segel khusus dari Kumogakure di rumah Uzumaki itu. Kita kira usaha ayah kita tidak berguna. Tapi lihat! usaha ayah kita sama sekali tidak sia-sia! Kita merasakan adanya anak kecil dengan chakra unik dan besar khas Uzumaki dan chakra di matanya yang sama persis dengan Hyuuga!"

"Apa yang kita bisa bilang? Membunuh dua burung dengan sebuah batu?"

"Kau benar! Hahahaha! Sejak kapan kau bisa membuat lelucon?"

"Hei! Tapi misi Kumogakure 7 tahun yang lalu sangat disanyangkan. Misi itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang Kumogakure."

"Ya, kau benar. Apalagi penerus Hyuuga itu katanya lemah. Untung saja kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki anak itu."

Himiko semakin kesal, semakin lama semakin kesal. Dua orang ninja dari Kumogakure yang menangkapnya dari tadi hanya ngobrol satu sama lain, dan tidak menghiraukan Himiko sama sekali seperti Himiko itu tidak ada disitu. Dan mereka tahu darimana kalau dirinya itu seorang Uzumaki sekaligus seorang Hyuuga? Oh, ya mereka baru saja memberitahukan hal itu...katanya ada segel khusus dari Kumogakure yang dipasang di rumah Uzumaki.

Walau si penangkap 1 dan 2 dari Kumogakure terus mengobrol, mereka itu tetap berjalan menjauh dari Konohagakure, untuk menuju ke Kumogakure 3 hari lagi. Sebenarnya mereka ini sudah mau sampai di perbatasan, tapi semakin lama, mereka semakin melamban. Mungkin karena kecapaian? Entahlah. Yang penting, bagaimana caranya Himiko kabur dari situasi ini? Chakra-nya disegel, kekuatan fisik-nya tidak sekuat ketika ia memakai chakra, dan dirinya juga sudah mulai mengantuk...

Brukkk!

"Ah!" Himiko pun terjatuh ke tanah. Energinya seperti berkurang terus. Wajar saja, sih. Lah, toh chakra-nya disegel dan manusia itu butuh chakra. Tapi setidaknya Himiko masih punya chakra di jantungnya untuk terus membuatnya berdetak. _**You know it lah**_!

"Oi, oi! Bangun, bocah!" Seru si penangkap 1, dan si penangkap 2 menarik tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Himiko untuk membuat Himiko bangun dan terus sadar. Kenapa sih mereka tidak menggendongnya saja? Uh oh. Bukan berarti Himiko mau di tangkap dan di bawa ke Kumogakure hanya untuk memperkuat kekuatan militer desa tersebut! Dia lebih memilih mati daripada itu, terimakasih.

Himiko berharap ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya diculik oleh para Kumo-yarou. Lagipula, ia juga sudah meninggalkan jejak...

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Gumam Naruto. Naruto ini sebenarnya sedang latihan untuk membuat Kage bunshin tanpa meneriakkan nama jurusnya. Dikatakan memang gampang, tapi kalau dilakukan?

POFFF!

Dan keluarlah 5 bunshin. Naruto tersenyum lega, walau tidak sepenuhnya lega.

"Akhirnya! Hampir berhasil...," Naruto melepas hitai-ate dan menyeka peluhnya. Dengan pikirannya, Naruto pun menghilangkan Kage bunshin. Tapi ada yang aneh, ketika angin dari Kage bunshin lepas ke area di sekitarnya, Naruto merasa wajahnya kena sesuatu yang lembut dan tipis. Pas dilihat itu adalah...rambut. Bukan hanya rambut, tapi rambut berwarna merah. Naruto pun membelalak.

_**Masaka...**_

_**Percuma**_, Batin Himiko. _**Sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau aku akan diselamatkan...tidak adakah orang yang datang dari Konoha...? Apa benar kata mereka, bahwa aku hanyalah orang luar yang tidak pantas tinggal di Konoha? **_

Langit yang hitam karena malam itu mulai terang. Sepertinya matahari akan muncul untuk menggantikan sang bulan. Dan harapan Himiko pun berganti karenanya. Sudah hampir 1 hari ia berjalan, dengan kantung mata yang hitam itu dan kesadaran yang samar-samar.

Pikiran Himiko sekarang kosong, berjalan lurus dengan kakinya yang sudah mencang-mencong jalannya. Matanya tambah sayu, tenggorokan kering, perut lapar, dan sebagainya. Himiko pun tak sempat untuk memikirkan tentang Kushina, yang sudah seperti ibu angkatnya. Rasanya semua sudah dilupakan seiring langkah kaki yang diambilnya.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Penangkap 1 tiba-tiba saja berbicara. Himiko pun tak sadar karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli soal beginian.

"Ya," Jawab penangkap 2. Kali ini Himiko lumayan sadar karena tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di tarik untuk memberhentikan Himiko.

Tiba-tiba saja si penangkap 1 menghilang dari tempatnya berasal. Dan setelah itu Himiko mendengar suara dentingan kunai, dan suara 'bruukk' yang menandakan kalau ada orang yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Darui!" Teriak si penangkap 2 yang dengan cepat meninggalkan Himiko dan sepertinya menyusul temannya itu untuk menemaninya bertarung dengan siapapun itu.

Himiko tidak tahu berapa lama, ia hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang mengembalikan ingatannya akan seorang bocah berambut kuning dan bermata biru cerah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Himiko pun berhenti. Ia pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seakan-akan seperti menyambut, cahaya matahari yang mulai terang itu tertuju ke anak itu.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu," bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya, membuat Himiko tersiram oleh kelegaan yang tiada tara. Karena ia kira ia tidak akan melihat Konoha dan Kushina-kaasan lagi. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. Tanpa disadari, dengan senyum itu pula mata Himiko ikut terpejam.

Hal terakhir yang Himiko lihat adalah tangan anak itu yang menangkap dirinya agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"Eng...," Erang Himiko.

"Himiko-kun? Kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara yang tidak dikenalnya. Himiko pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Em," Jawabnya, lemah. "Siapa?"

"Aku adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage."

Perkataan ini membuat mata Himiko yang semula setengah-setengah terbuka, menjadi terbuka sepenuhnya. "Sandaime-sama?" Himiko pun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mengecek dimanakah ia sekarang. "Rumah sakit...?"

Hiruzen berkata, "Himiko-kun, apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali?"

"...aku melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning, bermata biru?" Himiko mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang terjadi... "AH! Aku ditangkap oleh ninja Kumogakure!" Serunya, dengan mata yang melebar.

"Anak berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu mempunyai nama, Himiko-kun. Namanya Naruto," Ucap Hiruzen, masih dengan senyumannya.

"Naruto, ka...?" Gumam Himiko, mencoba membuat nama itu tertempel di otaknya. "Em, apa Sandaime-sama ingin tahu tentang kejadiannya? Apa tidak usah?"

"Em, ringkasannya saja kalau bisa, Himiko-kun."

"OK..." Dengan itu Himiko pun menceritakan ceritanya. Semuanya, dari ia sampai di rumah Uzumaki sampai ia ditolong oleh Naruto.

Hiruzen mangut-mangut setelah Himiko selesai menceritakan kejadiannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau Himiko tinggal di rumah Uzumaki tepat setelah Himiko lulus...tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kumogakure masih punya trick di tangan mereka, setelah sekian lamanya.

"Hem, ini mirip sekali dengan kejadian 25 tahun yang lalu dengan Kumogakure...," Gumam Hiruzen, tentu saja tidak kedengaran oleh Himiko. Kalau kedengaran, bisa gawat, nih. Karena kejadian 25 tahun itu adalah penangkapannya Uzumaki Kushina...

"Oh, ya. Naruto-kun ada diluar," Hiruzen tiba-tiba berkata.

_**What? Nani? Apa? **_

Mata Himiko melebar. Apa katanya? Naruto diluar? Kenapa bukan dari tadi Sandaime memberitahukannya ini? Dia bisa lebih _**prepare**_ kalau dari tadi si Hiruzen bilang kalau Naruto ada diluar...menunggunya untuk siuman.

Mulut Himiko membentuk 'o', tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan benar.

"Saya tinggal dulu, Himiko-kun."

Dengan itu, Sandaime Hokage Konoha keluar dari kamar pasien yang ditempati oleh Himiko itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu geser itu pun digeser oleh seseorang yang memakai pakaian berwarna _**orange**_ dan _**blue**_. Orang ini seumuran dengan Himiko, mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih muda. Orang yang jelas-jelas adalah laki-laki ini memiliki rambut kuning yang jabrik, berantakan, dan mencuat kemana-mana. Mata berwarna biru yang mirip sekali dengan langit cerah di siang hari itu menatap Himiko dengan pandangan serius namun khawatir.

Dengan kata lain, orang ini adalah Naruto yang menyelamatkan Himiko dari insiden penculikannya baru-baru ini.


	2. Chapter 2: Uzumaki Kushina

**Uzumaki was always awesome chapter two...**

**Chapter 2: Uzumaki Kushina **

Kushina melihat cahaya yang terang setelah ia merasa dirinya hilang dari rumah Uzumaki. Cahaya terang sekali, membuatnya harus memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hatinya hanya melontarkan nama Himiko berulang kali. Ia mohon ke siapapun itu untuk membuat Himiko selamat, walau ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kushina."

Pikirannya kosong. Suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang ia selalu dengar setiap hari dulu, ketika ia masih hidup.

"Minato..." Ia bergumam. Tangannya tergelitik untuk menyentuh Minato, suaminya. Minato yang membuatnya punya tujuan dan kehidupan. Minato yang membuatnya kuat.

Kushina merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Meraih- mencoba meraih tubuh Minato. Ia sangat ingin memeluknya, setelah sekian lama ia tidak merasakan pelukan Minato yng hangat.

Kushina berhasil meraih Minato.

Minato pun membalasnya. Air mata mengalir ke pipinya, tanpa Kushina sadari. Walau bingung dengan keberadaan Minato, Kushina tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah Minato seorang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Minato melepas pelukan yang diberikan Kushina. Wajahnya serius sekaligus tegas.

"Kushina," Minato memulai. "Apa kau tahu Naruto?"

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, "Narutomaki atau Naruto yang ada di buku buatan Jiraiya-sensei?" *Narutomaki adalah ke kue ikan yang biasa jadi toping di ramen...

Minato terlihat gelisah, walaupun ada lega tertanda di wajahnya. Tugas dia disini adalah untuk memastikan Kushina tidak ingat akan Naruto, anak mereka. Karena belum saatnya Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Kushina.

Memang terdengar kejam untuk seorang ibu tidak mengingat anaknya sendiri, tapi ini untuk kebaikan...Kebaikannya Naruto.

"Narutomaki," Jawab Minato, untuk tidak membuat Kushina curiga. "Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya. Apalagi yang spesial buatanmu."

Kushina pun percaya dengan perkataan Minato. Ia tidak curiga sedikit pun.

"Oh..." Kushina melirik kesana-kemari. "Terus...kenapa aku ada disini?"

Minato menghela nafasnya, "Apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali?"

Kushina diam sebentar..., "AH! Himiko dalam bahaya, '**_dattebane_**!"

"Benar sekali. Kau ada disini karena kau terkunci disini selama chakra Himiko dalam bahaya."

"Kenapa, '**_dattebane_**?!"

Minato memasang tampang serius, "Karena Himiko sangat membutuhkan **_semua_** chakra-nya sekarang, karena hampir seluruhnya di segel oleh 'penculik'nya. Dia tidak bisa memberikan sedikit, maksudku, sangat sedikit chakra-nya untuk membuatmu tetap ada di dunia."

Penjelasan Minato membuat Kushina terdiam.

"Aku mengerti, '**_ttebane_**." Minato tersenyum, senyuman yang nostalgia. Minato tahu kalau Kushina memaksakan dirinya untuk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan tarikan pada tubuhnya— eh, tubuh arwahnya.

"Ke-kenapa ini, 'dattebane!" teriak Kushina, terkejut. "Minato!" Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan heran dan ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir Kushina. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi...

"MINATO!"

"...percayalah pada kata-kataku, Kushina."

Dan dengan itu, Kushina kembali lagi ke dunia shinobi...untuk memenuhi tugasnya.

End Chapter two

A/N: Memang pendek, tapi chapter ini diperlukan untuk pendek...


	3. Chapter 3: Himiko's day

**Uzumaki was always awesome chapter three **

**Hooray! Udah selesai nih chapter! Selamat baca ya! Dan maaf jika ini sangaat terlambat! **

**Thanks for those who review my story! **

**Chapter 3: Himiko's day **

Suasana di kamar pasien yang Himiko tempati yang tadinya lumayan tegang, menjadi nyaman ketika Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hajimemashite, _**watashi ha Naruto desu***_," Naruto membungkuk layaknya orang yang sedang berada di hadapan bangsawan atau petinggi desa. *saya Naruto

"Himiko," Himiko menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia menghormati perkenalan Naruto yang terlalu sopan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anak lelaki bisa sesopan itu. "Em, kudengar kau yang menyelamatkan aku...?" Naruto mengangguk, dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sandaime yang memberitahumu, benar?" Naruto menutup pintu geser yang ada dibelakangnya. "Maaf kalau saya terlambat menolong anda, karena saya masih Genin, saya tidak bisa langsung menerjang musuh tanpa perkiraan seberapa kuat musuh tersebut. Tidak baik kalau saya ikut tertangkap juga, bukan?" Dia tertawa, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal itu. Himiko tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tersenyum ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Terlihat dari cara bicara Naruto yang memakai 'saya' daripada 'aku', dan ketika Naruto memakai 'anda' daripada 'kamu', pasti Naruto adalah anak yang sopan sekali.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau sudah menyelamatkan aku, ngapain minta maaf? Lagipula, aku seharusnya yang minta maaf padamu, sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Himiko, dengan heran diwajahnya. "Dan juga, kenapa cara bicaramu itu terlalu sopan sih? Aku hanya lebih tua darimu, tapi cara bicaramu itu seperti kau sedang berbicara di depan Daimyo Hi no Kuni," candanya.

Naruto seperti merasa bersalah, "Em, ini kebiasaan dari kecil yang susah dihilangkan, Himiko-san. Jadi maaf bila saya menyinggung anda," Kalau Naruto tidak duduk di kursi untuk penunggu pasien, pasti sekarang Naruto sudah membungkuk hormat pada Himiko. Tangan Himiko tergelitik memukul kepala Naruto untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu sopan. Himiko memang dari kecil tidak pernah sopan pada siapapun. Dan kebiasaan Himiko yang tomboy dan tidak sopan ini bertambah sejak adanya Kushina yang memiliki sifat dan kelakukan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Bah! Rasanya aku kesal sekali padamu, tapi karena kau sudah menyelamatkan aku, aku berterima kasih padamu!" seru Himiko tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap Himiko, bingung. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini lebih dari sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik...," Himiko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Keluarlah dari kamar ini sekarang juga, kepala pisang!" serunya, dengan pandangan yang mengancam.

Naruto mundur secara insting, membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya, "E-eh, tapi apa salahku—"

"Keluar!" Naruto segera berdiri dan lari tunggang langgang dari kamarnya Himiko setelah mendengar nada perintahnya Himiko. "Huh! Entah kenapa dia membuatku kesal!" seru Himiko pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merengut. "Tunggu...kalau dia kesini untuk menengokku, kenapa aku mengusirnya, ya?" Himiko jadi merasa tidak enak dan bersalah. "Ah, lain kali aku bertemu dengan si pisang itu, aku akan minta maaf..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Himiko, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan Naruto dari tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen?

**OoOoOo **

"Naruto! Kenapa kau pulang duluan! Kami menunggumu selama tiga jam di hutan, dan kau tidak datang-datang! Untung Hokage-sama mengirim surat bahwa kau sudah pulang ke desa duluan, kalau tidak kita pasti sekarang sedang susah payah mencarimu!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa senyum-senyum bersalah.

Sakura, Sasuke, seperti biasa kumpul di jembatan yang jadi tempat pertemuan tim 7. Mereka selalu ada di jembatan paling pertama, yang kedua pasti Naruto, dan yang paling terakhir adalah Kakashi yang biasa membuat tim 7 marah karena Kakashi yang suka terlambat.

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu, "Sakura-chan, saya ada keperluan! Sandaime memanggil saya untuk mendapatkan misi baru!"

"Bohong!" Sakura tambah memajukkan telunjuknya, membuat Naruto makin memerah.

"Sakura, berisik. Banyak yang mendengar," Sasuke yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara, turun tangan (?). "Pagi-pagi begini jangan berisik." Tambahnya.

Sakura langsung diam secara instan dan melupakan tentang Naruto setelah mendengar suara Sasuke yang jarang sekali Sakura dengar. Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke, mengirimkan kata 'terimakasih' pakai telepati. Sasuke hanya 'hn' sebagai tanda Sasuke menerima terimakasih-nya Naruto. *hanya dengan 'hn' kok kita bisa tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud, ya?

"Ohayo," Kakashi yang dari tadi mereka tunggu, datang dengan Shunshin seperti biasa.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Sakura, frustasi karena sejak pagi Kakashi pasti terlambat. Kakashi hanya tersenyum, tandanya dari matanya yang melengkung ke atas, terlihat seperti senyuman. Kita tidak bisa mendeskripsikan senyuman apa, karena hampir seluruh wajah Kakashi itu tertutup _**mask**_.

"Maaf soal itu, di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan nenek yang butuh pertolongan..."

"BOHONG!"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba. "Anu, sensei? Misi apa yang kita dapatkan sekarang...?"

Perhatian Kakashi yang semula tertuju pada Icha-icha, jadi beralih pada Naruto. "Hem? Oh, sekarang kalian tidak akan mendapatkan misi..."

"Kenapa?!" Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto berteriak secara bersamaan, alias kompak. Mereka sama-sama butuh misi. Jadi kayak mereka makan roti, tapi seharian nggak makan nasi. Nggak enak, 'kan?

"Karena aku mengerekomendasikan kalian untuk masuk ujian Chuunin."

Semuanya diam sejenak. Mereka perlu regristasi otak dulu.

"APA!"

**OoOoOo **

"Himiko!"

"Berisik, jangan membuatnya meledak, kau tahu kalau amarahnya gampang dipacu, bukan?"

"Kau juga, ngapain disini?"

"Itu...tentu saja menengoknya! Aku dan dia 'kan satu tim."

"Apa maksudmu 'aku dan dia'? Kau harusnya menggunakan 'kita', aku juga ada disini, Eiji!"

"Aku tidak menghitungmu karena kurasa tim ini sudah lebih dari cukup walau tanpa ada kamu."

"APA KATAMU?! KAU BERANI CARI MASALAH DENGANKU, YA?!"

"Siapa yang cari masalah denganmu, SHINOBI YANG SELALU CEROBOH?!"

"Kaito, Eiji, kalian berdua tolong diam, kita ini lagi di rumah sakit."

"KITA TAHU ITU AYAME-SENSEI!" seru Kaito dan Eiji, dengan nada kesal. Ichiraku Ayame hanya menghela nafas capek, kenapa ia meneruskan jadi ninja, ya? Kalau dia berhenti sejak dahulu kala, pasti sekarang dirinya sudah tenang, membantu ayahnya menyiapkan berbagai macam ramen untuk para pembeli.

Himiko yang melihat dua anak lelaki yang ditempatkan di tim yang sama dengannya, hanya menggumamkan 'dua duo yang nyasar masuk kedalam kehidupanku'. Memang, sejak setahun yang lalu, Himiko ditempatkan di tim 5 bersama mereka berdua dan Ayame-sensei. Sebenarnya Himiko sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena Ayame-sensei selalu membuatkan mereka Ramen enak setiap ada misi C-rank di luar desa.

Tapi masalahnya adalah Kaito dan Eiji. Kaito selama ini selalu, _**terlalu**_ memperhatikannya. Dan Kaito pun selalu ingin ngintil atau jalan bareng dengannya, membuatnya kesal karena Himiko merasa terganggu. Ada juga Eiji, yang memang lumayan pendiam, tapi suka bikin si Kaito naik darah, jadinya ia juga jadi suka kesal sendiri sama Eiji. Baginya, Eiji itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan karena suka pertengkaran.

Himiko melihat Ayame-sensei yang sudah lama menyerah untuk menghentikan Kaito dan Eiji yang sedang adu mulut. Pasti Ayame-sensei sedang meratapi nasibnya yang memiliki tim Genin yang paling menyusahkan di dunia ini. Himiko mengambil nafas kuat-kuat, bersiap melampiaskan amarahnya yang sudah di pendam sejak ia di 'culik' sama ninja Kumo yang kurang kerjaan.

"KALIAN BERDUA! KAITO, EIJI! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?! APA KALIAN SADAR BAHWA KALIAN SEDANG BERADA DI RUMAH SAKIT?!"

Teriakan Himiko yang seperti geledek petir di siang bolong menciutkan nyali kedua laki-laki yang tadi sempat sibuk beradu mulut. Mereka menoleh ke arah Himiko yang sekarang terlihat seram sekali, rambut merah darah Himiko yang mencapai pinggang itu seperti melayang dan terpisah menjadi 9 untaian. Kedua tangan dikepalkan, dan pokoknya, wajahnya adalah yang paling seram.

Biasanya Himiko pasti akan memukul mereka di kepala atau menghajar mereka berdua, tapi karena kondisi Himiko yang lelah dan lagi di tempat tidur, itu tidak memungkinkan, membuat kedua laki-laki bernama Kaito dan Eiji menghembuskan nafas tanda mereka lega sekali.

"Terimakasih, Himiko...kapan-kapan aku buatkan kamu 5 mangkuk ramen pedas!" Ayame seperti biasa, senang karena Himiko bisa mengentikan dua anak bandel di tim 5 ini. Ayame itu terlalu lembut, tidak pernah rasanya Himiko lihat Ayame marah, kalau membuat argumen sih sering. Itulah kenapa Himiko suka sama Ayame, Ayame itu sabar dan lembut, keterbalikkannya dengan Himiko yang tomboy, tidak sabaran, dan sama sekali tidak lembut.

Himiko hanya mengangguk lemah ketika mendengar Ayame akan membuatkannya 5 mangkuk ramen pedas kesukaannya, tapi bisa dilihat dari mata Himiko yang seperti bercahaya, tanda bahwa ia senang sekali.

"Eng, sensei? Bukankah sensei bilang ada sesuatu yang sensei akan sampaikan pada kami bertiga?" Kaito tiba-tiba berbicara, berusaha menghilangkan gemetaran yang sekarang ia rasakan. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Himiko yang meledak amarahnya itu, Kaito sering gemetaran dan wajahnya memerah sendiri. Himiko suka bingung ketika melihat reaksi Kaito yang aneh terhadap _**temper**_-nya.

Ayame menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar," Ayame memperhatikan satu-persatu anak asuhnya. "Tahun ini, kalian akan berpartisipasi dalam turnamen Ujian Chuunin tahun ini."

Himiko, Eiji, dan Kaito mengangguk dengan wajah serius. Mereka sudah memperkirakan ini karena sensei mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan ikut Ujian Chuunin setahun setelah mereka lulus dari akademi.

**OoOoOo **

Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Dan Tenten sedang berada di lapangan latihan 9.

"Sepertinya, ujian Chuunin tahun ini tim Kakashi akan ikut serta."

"Kasihan sekali mereka..." Tenten melempar kunai-nya.

"Ujian Chuunin tahun ini pasti akan menarik."

Mereka bertiga tersenyum sombong, kecuali Rock Lee yang memasang tampang serius.

**OoOoOo **

Himiko sedang kesal sendiri. Pasalnya, kenapa dirinya yang jelas-jelas sehat harus menginap di rumah sakit selama sehari penuh?!

"KATAKAN KENAPA AKU HARUS ADA DI NERAKA INI, '_**DATTEKI**_!"

Para suster jadi gelagapan sama sikap Himiko yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dirinya membenci bangunan yang bernama rumah sakit tersebut.

"Himiko-san, ini adalah perintah dari Sandaime—g"

"Peduli amat dengan orangtua itu! Aku ingin keluar dari sini sekarang juga!"

Para suster sweatdrop karena mendengar Hokage Konoha di ejek oleh gadis yang padahal tadi sangatlah sopan di hadapan Sandaime Hokage. Apa jangan-jangan Himiko itu bipolar; punya perilaku lebih dari satu?

Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Alasan Himiko ingin cepat kabur dari rumah sakit adalah...Kushina.


End file.
